A cylinder lock in which, when anything other than a legitimate mechanical key is inserted into the cylinder lock and forcibly pivoted, a pair of movable bars axially movably disposed on the outer periphery of an outer cylinder are moved to thus release a link between an inner cylinder and a lock lever linked to a lock device is already known from Patent Document 1.